


Suckers

by fandomsurfer



Series: 'Fun' times [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom emilia, cloathed grinding, top rem, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsurfer/pseuds/fandomsurfer
Summary: Rem and Emilia share a sucker.
Relationships: Emilia/Rem (Re:Zero)
Series: 'Fun' times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything steamy. I hope its okay.

Emilia is not sure how she got in this situation, honestly. Shes not entirely complaining though. She just...never thought something like this would happen.

Soft lips are pushing against her own, little noises and wet smacks coming from both women. Tongues are stroking each others, saliva and sweetness from the candy mingling in her mouth as she moved her head to get a even better angle.

Gentle hands are stroking her hair, tangling in the silver strands as the other on her lower back is pushing her even closer until their chests are smooshed against each other.

Emilia was in a thin light pink nightgown with spaghetti straps, the lower cut shirt showing off more cleavage then she would normally be okay with out in public, and the end of it short, around her mid thighs, and she was both thrilled and flustered about the fact that her erect nipples could be both seen and probably felt as well, with how their chests are pressing against one another.

* * *

This all started when Rem had came in and said that she received a treat from Subaru and wanted to know if Emilia would want it instead.

 _"_ I thought it best to ask you,"Rem spoke in her soft voice as she stared politely at Emilia, who sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You are a my higher up. Everything I have is yours if you wish."

Emilia shook her head politely and gave a smile, thinking Rem was adorable when she did this. She always thought both Ram and Rem were so cute, in their mannerisms, in their physical appearances and even in the way they spoke. "No, really. Its okay, you deserve a treat with all the hard work you do."

Rem had stared at the treat silently, blinking beautiful blue eyes at it. Then she unwrapped it and stared some more.

A cherry sucker it looked like. One of those big ones to. Emilia felt her mouth water at the treat, Suddenly regretting saying no to her offer.

But Rem truly deserved it, shes so hard working and Subaru gave it to her for a reason. If it was meant for her then she would be the one holding it right now. It does look really good though. Emilia kept eyeing it, but looked away when she felt the maids stare, feeling her cheeks warm at being caught.

Once again she opened her mouth to reject it, but heard the pitter patter of Rems shoes getting closer.

 _"_ Rem, Really its-" The treat was in her mouth before she could finish and she blinking in shock as the blue haired girl gave a small smile. 

_"_ Emilia-Sama wants it." She spoke simply and was about to get back up, when Emilias hand shot up to grab the sleeve of her uniform.

 _"_ But its yours! _"_ Her mouth was a little full so her words were slurred but she got her point across. Even when her cheeks got pinker from the embarrassment of it.

Rem stared at her with a thoughtful expression, before her eyes moved to Emilias lips, watching them in a intense manor as Emilia moved the candy in her mouth, savoiring the sweetness, even as guilt swirled in her chest.

The way those vibrant blue eyes watched her mouth made Emilias heart race a bit and her pink face turn into a light shade of red. _Calm down,_ she told herself as she shifted lightly, _Shes just looking at the sucker._

Rem moved closer crawling onto her bed, face now inches from hers, and Emilia stopped breathing and put her hand up to the sweets handle and took it out of her mouth to nervously lick at it, as a means to distract herself, moving her eyes down. She could feel Rems eyes watching her tongue and movements and it igniting some form of warmth in her chest.

 _"_ If thats how Emilia-Sama feels... _" S_ he got closer, this time moving to be on all fours directly in front of her, Hands and knees on either sides of her legs and hips. Emilia gave a startled noise as she did so. "We can share. _"_

Before Emilia can say Rem should get a new one since she already got her spit on this one, Rem wrapped her plump lips around the sucker, while it was still in her hand, And gave a satisfied hum, eyes closing as if to savior the taste.

Emilias heart started to race even more and she licked her lips tasting the cherry flavor left over from her licks. "Uh..Um..Rem...You... _"_

She was at a lost for words and her breathing hitched as Rem moved away to slowly lick around the sweet, Emilia feeling entranced by the way the muscle curled and swept the sweetness of the candy. A warmth was started to make itself known _down there_ and it was making her very confused as that had never happened before. It was new and she was a little nervous about it.

Rem moved away, giving her lips a slow and deliberate lick as her hooded eyes stared directly into Emilias own. A hand moved to her own and lingers, before gently taking the sucker from her hand and placing it on Emilias lips. It was barely touching her lips, but for some reason this act was so...so _sexy_ to her she clenched her thighs together, cursing herself for not wearing underwear to bed.

 _"_ Your turn. _"_

Emilias body gave a delightful shudder at the husky and low tone Rem used, Emilia stared wide eyed at Rem before trailing her eyes down to her lips, then the sucker. She must've taken to long because Rem started to, very, very slowly move the sucker around her lips. It was astonishingly slow and Emilia let out a shutter breath at it. The sucker went around her lips once before gently pushing between them to get to her mouth. She let her lips part and Rem pushed the sweet into her mouth.

The warmth in her thighs got even worse, now throbbing, and she rubbed her legs together once to try and get rid of it. She only succeded in making it worse.

She could taste the sweetness and lightly guessed this other, strange taste must've been Rem. It made her let out a pleased sigh at the mere thought.

This was in _Rems_ _mouth_. She was...she was sucking it. Enjoying it so much. Emilias eyes hooded and felt herself go in a daze thinking about how Rems tounge moved around it, how she let out that _hum_.

Emilia made a quiet low, moan and it embarrassed her so much she thought she could die.

So even shes surprised when she moved foreward and started to lick around it while, staring at Rems face. The same way Rem did earlier, Only she was more flustered looking, more stuttery. But Rem stared at her with such intensity, eyes moving from her mouth, eyes, and... _chest_ it only encouraged her further.

At the knowledge that her chest was being stared at she, almost covered it. She was wearing one of her more risque nightgowns...Almost.

Instead she paused in her ministrations before starting up again, this time moving closer and discreetly moving her arms in a way that her breasts were a little pushed together and peeked out of the v cut opening more.

Emilia moved her head around to get all the angles she could for the sweet, body moving with her, and surly showing off her chest even more as the fabric rustled and moved with her. Shes never done this before, but the way Rem stared and bit her lip softly let her know she was doing good. 

She felt the warmth of her blanket started to slowly creep away and glanced down, noticing Rem was starting to slowly move the thing away from her, the cold starting to make itself known in her legs from the shortness of her nightdress. She opened her mouth to gently complain, but the way Rem looked over her body, made her stop in her tracks and ignore the slight cold. 

The desire she saw in those blue irises made her warm up immediately. 

Then Rem looked back up and sat down on her lap and the space between them minimum. This thought made Emilia lick her lips, tasting the sweetness from before when Rem rubbed them with the sucker.

It wasnt long after that she felt a softness touch her lips and tongue get lightly sucked. She made a surprised grunt before her face exploded in warmth. 

Rem was not only kissing her but sucking on her tongue like it was the sucker. Emilia froze unsure of what to do as Rem wrapped her tounge around hers and made that hum again, this time it sounded a little more seductive.

Emilia shuddered in response and closed her eyes and moved her tongue in tandem with Rems, tasting the after effects of the sweetness herself. Rem was soft but direct in how she moved, always careful not to be to rough but confident enough to do all this without seeming shy.

She felt a hand rest on her left thigh and the thumb start to rub slow circles as all this was happening, She felt a wetness start to gather between her legs and gulped. This was new...she didnt know how far this was going to go.

Rem moved back, both women panting lightly and air mingling between them, with a soft nip to her bottom lip, Emilia giving a gasp at the gesture. She was...very surprised she wanted more of that. 

More of the kissing, more of the nips, more of _Rem_.

Rem put the sucker back in her mouth-Emilia almost began to pout because she was expecting something a bit more when Rem locked lips with her again.

This time the sucker was in Rems mouth and added a sugary sweetness to the kiss and both of them sucked and licked the candy and the their tounges. And felt Rems hands work in different areas, one in her hair and the other trail from her leg, to her hip then to her lower back.

* * *

Now they are effectively making out and sucking a piece of candy simultaneously. 

Emilia decided to finally move her hands from their clenched and useless position at her sides, and placed them on Rems hips, softly pulling her even closer.

The continued on for a few more moments before pulling away, Emilia now holding the candy in her mouth, and a string of saliva and syrup from the sucker connecting them still.

Rem broke the eye contact and string by moving her mouth to her cheek, pressing a soft kiss there, before trailing it to her jawline. Emilia let out content sighs, small and barely noticeable, lazily sucking the sweet treat in her mouth at the gestures, before Rem moved back out.

She looked in her eyes, probably to see if Emilia was uncomfortable (Shes flustered, but enjoying this thoroughly), before she took the sucker out of her mouth and placed it on her nightstand, the wrapper re-wrapped loosely around it. Emilia was confused but watched her silently.

Then Rem looked back to her and lightly pushed her back against the bedframe and straddled her hips. Emilia gasped and stared in anticipation of whats to come. 

The maid removed her arm warmers and tossed them to the ground, before taking off the fabric around her neck. Then she kicked off her shoes and Emilias heart beated more and more quickly as she did so. 

This left Rem in her thigh high socks, and her maid uniforms dress. Her generous chest seemed to grab her attention more as this was happening, and Emilia could see the small bumps of her nipples through the white fabric. Her dress rid up more because of her position on Emilias hips and showed off a large amount of her legs. Emilia can see the beginnings of white cotton underwear peeking up from the sides and she suddenly felt another burst of that throbbing warmth in her womanhood.

Once again her eyes trailed over Emilia and they hooded again as her lips moved up to a small smile. 

"Youre utterly magnificent Emilia-Sama." Emilia felt a fresh blush cover her face as she stared in surprise.

"H-Huh?" Rem moved so her hands were on her sides and slowly moved up and down, Emilia beginning to tremble lightly at the actions, Rem moved her face to be on her neck and she started to kiss around it.

Emilia moved her head to give her more space and gave small breathy gasps. "I said your magnificent. Youre beautiful in everyway."

Emilia heard this and was shocked-Never having this said to her before because of her lineage. "I-I...I dont know about, _ah_ , tha-at." 

She was interrupted in the middle of her sentence by Rem nipping her neck and licking over the area with a flattened tounge slowly. That felt... _really_ good.

"Mind, Body and Soul." Rem whispered into her neck biting another spot, this time longer, and Emilia let out another gasp. Her bites were not rough by any means, but they sent electric shocks through her body. She let go to continue her sentence. "Youre beautiful."

As Rem finished she licked over the spot she bit again, and Emilia moved her hand to be in Rems blue strands, the other gripping the back of Rems dress. She wants _more, more, more._

Rem kept her actions on her neck up, the hands moving slowly on from her hips to her sides and stopping just under her breasts, and Emilia swore this was heaven already. How could it get better? The wetness between her legs was already getting worse, and it was starting to stick to her thighs to. She was already in love with this whole process with Rem.

Then Rem found a spot on her neck that made her moan lightly as a shock of pleasure ran through her system. Rem paused there before giving a small giggle and licking it.

Emilia moved her head back and gave a shaky breath, as she pushed Rems head to that area again. _More, More, More._

Rem just kept licking and very lightly touching it with her lips and Emilia began to wonder why she wont bite it again or kiss harder as she was with other areas.

Then a thought hit her.

_Was Rem teasing her?_

She remembered the giggle and she felt herself start to pout as she whined and pushed moved her neck closer to her. She doesnt have the time to be flustered about this now-She wants more. More of this feeling, of this pleasure.

Suddenly Rem sucked her neck harder then she had in any other spot previously and Emilia let out a loud exclamation that was both a moan and a gasp.

As it was being sucked and Emilia was effectively a puddle, letting out noises and moving Rems head even closer to her neck, she felt Rem licking the spot. Emilia shuttered and groaned quietly. 

Rem pulled away with a wet 'pop' before going right back at it. This time she bit, more roughly then before but still not painfully, and Emilia let out another pleasured shout. 

"R-Rem, _Ah_ , Do-Do, th- _ha_ -t, _Ngh_ , again." Emilia requested voice panting and breathy as Rem gave another giggle into her neck. Then she re did her previous actions, first lightly licking and kissing the area, and getting Emilia to squirm in a pleased frustration before sucking then-

" _Ahn..!_ " Emilia let out a moan as Rems hands stopped right under her breasts, on her ribcage, but her thumbs stuck up and swept over her hard nipples, directly at the same time she did that she bit her neck again. And Emilia was wrong-This- _This_ was heaven right here. Rems teeth lingered on her neck as her thumbs circled around her nipples through the fabric of her pajamas, causing Emilia to squirm from her place pressed against the bed frame as the jolts of pleasure shot through her. _"Ha...Ah..."_

"Your noises are so cute Emilia-sama." Rem spoke up as she pressed a gentle kiss to the abused spot on her neck, but she didnt stop her attack on her nipples as she praised her. Emilia let out surprised mewl as Rem pinched them through the fabric. "I want to hear more."

Emilia gave another moan in response and arched her back slightly, putting more pressure on her nipples and groaning at it softly. As she was moaning and gasping from the attention her nipples were receiving her hand on the back of Rems dress found a tie. Rem started to kiss and nip and suck down her neck to her collar bones, and Emilia pulled on the bow.

This made Rem stop in surprise as the black corset part of the uniform loosened. She looked up and gave Emilia a surprised look before glancing down at her dress. She slowly undid the rest of it, her boobs bouncing slightly as she got rid of it and the apron as well. Now Rem looked...really, really hot.

She was always adorable before but now...now she was _hot_. Now all she was in was the thigh high socks and the bare minimum of her uniform.

Emilia could also feel a dampness on her legs and realized she was not the only one excited. She rubbed her legs together as a result, the sticky wetness now surrounding her core and the inside of her thighs near her pelvis.

As she was staring Rem leaned down to kissed her again and she returned the favor with vigor, noises escaping both of their mouths as their tounges started to meet and wrestle. Emilia found her hands starting to timidly wander Rems body, her stomach, back, legs, as they kissed. She was getting mesmerized by the woman, by her body her attitude.

Soon she worked herself up the courage to try and touch her rear. If Rem could touch her chest surely this is okay right? She slowly sneaked her hands under the dress and...rubbed lightly

Rem gave a cute little gasp that Emilia swallowed and it went straight to her womanhood, causing it to clench.

Her butt was plump and the fabric of her underwear was soft. Emilia gave a small squeeze and it caused the woman to give a soft grunt and push against her mouth harder and wiggle her butt more into her hands. Emilia moaned into the kiss as well, giving up and letting Rem concur her mouth, as she gently squeezed and rubbed Rems rear.

Rem pulled away with a deep breath, and went back down to her collarbone before sucking and kissing there. Then, Emilia realized she'd have at least two marks on she'd have to hide tomorrow and the thought thrilled her.

Suddenly Emilia felt two hands grabbing her breasts from under her cloaths and she gave a loud mewl.

Rem squeezed them before she moved them in a circular motion, going slowly but confidently. Her nipples were rubbing against the palm of her hands and the motion was causing her to shake and moan.

" _Ooh...._ " Emilia mewled out and moved her hands from Rems butt to her hips. " _Ah_...Rem...This...This is...A- _Ah_ -maz-z _ii_ ng..."

Emilias hips were moving in a circular motion, trying to get friction from _something_ , and she could feel the wetness on her legs from Rems underwear get worse, A small noise was let out from the maid as she moved her hips.

She did so again and realized that doing that gave Rem friction because her legs moved So...if she...

She lightly moved her leg around and Rem gave a quiet moan into her collar bone, as she started to pant. " _Haah_..."

Emilia shuddered and kept doing that. Soon Rem started to grind on her leg in unison with her movements and her moans turned louder. Emilia panted along with her feeling warmth and desire ignite from her noises. " _Ha, Ah-Ah,_ Emilia-Sama.."

Rem moved her hips quicker and Emilia followed suit, and felt the hands on her breasts move away. She didnt have time to feel dissapointed before Rem pulled her top down from the top, Just revealing her naked breasts. Emilia blinked and felt embressement swell before Rem put her mouth on her nipple and sucked with such fervor Emilia bit her tounge not to yell to loudly. instead she moaned and arched her back.

Rem kept grinding against her leg, muffled moans coming from her, as she sucked her nipple while groping the same breast, her other hand pinching and pulling her other breasts nipple. "Rem, _Ah! Nhn, Aah, ha!"_

"Emilia-Sama... _Ngn_...You,h- _ha_ -ve to be quieter." Rem sushed as she pulled away from her nipple only to go right back to it. It wasnt until long Rems moans got more frequent and her hips moved far more recklessly. She moved from her nipple and rested her head in Emilias neck, pants warming her skin and moans under her ear. 

"I-I'm g- _ahn_ -go-nna... _Fnh_...!" Rem have a strangled groan as she bit the area of neck she was in, causing Emilia to give a gasp as wetness from Rem soaked through her underwear and met her bare legs. Rem panted, giving a few stray mewls, before pulling back. Her face was shiny with sweat and she had flushed cheeks, her pupils dialated and hazy before she gave Emilia another kiss-This one slower and more sweet then the previous ones.

Emilia kissed back, satisfied she got Rem to her release. When they pulled away Rem started to kiss down her body, neck, chest, stomach...

She sighed and wiggled as Rem did feeling desire tingle up and down her body. 

She paused above her pelvis and didnt move until Emilia lifted her hips slightly. She wasnt sure what was about to happen but she wants pleasure, she wanted _more_.

And she trusted Rem to take care of her and not hurt her, so she'll let Rem do whatever she wanted.

Then Rem pulled her knees up before spreading them and then moved her dress up to reveal her wet vagina. 

Emilia bit her lip in both a flustered move and in anticipation. What was she gonna do? 

Rem stared for a minute before spreading her wet lips with her pointer finger and middle finger, Emilia letting out a shaky breath as she did so. 

"Youre rather wet arent you?" Rem must've been teasing her again and Emilia let out a whine as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"D-Dont tease me..." She childishly spoke out, feeling that flustered blush come back. "I'm not- _Haah...! Ahn, Ah-Ah-Ah!_ "

Emilias whine was once again interrupted as Rem started to lap up her vaginal secretions with vigor, twisting and turning it around areas and twirling it around her clitoris. She keened and raised her hips as she did so, And Rem gave a hum that vibrated her clit. 

" _Ahhn!_ More, Please I-I- _Haah!"_ Emilia was flooded with pleasure wave, after pleasured wave and in a frantic move to get more of this feeling she wrapped her legs around Rems head and pulled her even closer-Rem gave a small grunt of surprise but went even harder down on her, swirling her tongue quickly around her clit, lapping up her juices like she was a dog wanting water. Emilia pushing her hips up and down wanting more, more, more, moaning and writhing around.

" _Ohh,_ Yes! This is, _Ahhh,_ This is h-he- _haah,_ heaven _! Ngh!_ Rem, more! _"_

She could feel a build up starting to happen in her stomach, it was coiling around and getting tighter as she felt herself start to loose herself in the pleasure.

Then Rems tongue devilishly plunged itself into her opening and started to move and wiggle around as if it owned the places it touched. Emilia let out a high pitched squeak and arched her back, body shaking as she felt that coil snap and a flood of wetness came between her legs as she felt her mind go blank with pleasure.

She collapsed down panting and trembling with the after effects, before looking down to Rem. She flushed at what she saw.

Rems face was covered in her clear juices as well with a white substance but she had a pleased smile on her face. She raised her pink tongue and licked a spot of the white stuff on her lips. She gave a seductive hum. 

"How delicious." She gave a kiss to her clit and Emilia gasped at the overstimulated pleasure before Rem pulled back. "I'll have to taste more of it next time." 

She looked down at Emilia before moving off of her and standing up. "I'll prepare a bath for us to get cleaned up. Then I will wash our cloaths and your sheets."

Emilia nodded still in a daze over what just happened. Then she blinked as Rem closed the door behind her to prepare the bath, excitement and hopefulness filling her.

"Next...time?"


End file.
